The Starwberry, The Panther, and The Job
by AgentBlast101
Summary: Our Strawberry hero has faced many challenges in life,but never has he been so annoyed at any of them than he is now. Living with a lazy Panther who refuses to get a job how will our orange-haired friend fair. Rated because of the kitty's dirty mouth


**Was watching Spongebob and saw this episode and I totally got this idea for this quick little one-shot. Oh yeah Grimmjow going to be in this story, don't ask me how he survived. Grimmjow is just frigging awesome like that. Oh yeah If you didnt read my other story My Life As A Bunny, you probably won't undestand the beginning of this. But reading the other story is not mandatory.**

**Also bits of OOCness**

**&8&8&8&8&8&8**

To say Ichigo was annoyed was an understatment. After the war Grimmjow had somehow survived and Urahara didn't let Ichigo kill him off. Urahara said he would be useful for some experiments, so Ichigo let that slide. Although he was not the least bit excited about having Grimmjow as a pet, or Rukia either for that matter. Luckily Urahara was able to turn both of them back.

Rukia was staying in his house, along with another guess and you guessed it, his name is Grimmjow.

It was Fiday night. It was suppose to be just him and Rukia but Grimmjow decided he just didnt want to stay at Urahara's because he didn't want to the jobs there he gave Grimmjow. So he forced Ichigo into letting him stay at his house.

This was how we have a Grimmjow and Rukia lounging on the couch with an irrate Ichigo. With much reluctance Ichigo got up and headed to the kitchen and started popping some popcorn. He had been doing this for the past hour or so for Grimmjow and Rukia. He would've made them get it theirselves but he didn't trust either one of them in his kitchen.

As he gave Grimmjow and Rukia the popcorn his mind drifted back to his family. It really didnt matter if his family was here or not, his family already knows about Grimmjow. He had been staying here for a week when he had caught a fever and revealed himself by accident to his family. Rukia gave them some stupid sap story with made his family, minus Karin, cry in sadness. So anyway the two or three days he got sick were horrible. The first day wasnt that bad and Grimmjow only ended up getting a dose of medicine, which was VERY hard in getting him to take it. Apparently his father heard this because the next day Ichigo went in Grimmjow's room to find a blushing Grimmjow(wheter it was because of the fever or the next thing Ichigo found in the room he wasnt sure.) and Rukia dressed in a tight fitting nurse outfit which barely covered her thighs. That WAS NOT a good day for poor Ichigo.

(Flashback)

_After taking a quick shower Ichigo decided to check up on Grimmjow, in the middle of the afternoon. When he went inside the big room(which was suppose to be his new room, mind you) he founf a blushing Grimmjow bed bound with a half dressed Rukia sitting on the bed with medicine in her hand. She was currently so engrossed in trying to find something in the book that she didn't even notice Ichigo come in. In a minute or two she let out a small "aha" before opening the bottle of medicine and pouring some out into a spoon. She leaned over the bed to Grimmjow, who blushed harder when he saw the one piece nurse outfit riding up her thighs a little, and opened her mouth while making a small "ahhh" sound in an attempt to give the medicine to Grimmjow. Right there and then Ichigo wanted to rush over there and rip her off the bed and shove the spoon down Grimmjow's throat._

_Of course this would acheive nothing. Actually he would be rewarded. He had four options(despite him not having a say in the matter). He could either one get kicked in the shins, two get punched in his chest, three get punched in his head, or four all of the above._

_He restrained himself from running over to the bed and acting like a idiot. He simply stayed put by the door and watched the scene play out in front of him._

_Apparently Grimmjow decided to be stubborn and not open his mouth. This made Rukia frown, she leaned back and looked into the book before leaning over again and started making swirling motions with the spoon above his mouth. Then she moved the spoon in closer to his mouth and said "Here comes the train choo choo! You have to open up so it can pass and the people won't die." It was then, Ichigo noticed what that book was. How to Treat a Sick Kid._

_Grimmjow smirked before saying "Let 'em die" Seeing her expression turn into a scowl he reluctantly opened his mouth allowing her to put the spoon in his mouth and the medicine down his throat. _

_Ichigo was about to just leave to go and laugh his ass off somewhere until he caught a twitching motion from the corner of his eye. He saw Grimmjow's hand twitching and moving across the sheets as if it wanted to touch something...Wait...OH MY GOD! All thoughts of not going over were suddenly lost as Ichigo realized what Grimmjow was going to touch, he went over and ripped Rukia from the bed and slaped away Grimmjow's hand. His face immediately lost some if its blush, the rest of it was from sickness he guessed, and his mouth was set in a thin line. _

_He was brought out of his musings when he felt something in his arms struggling. He then remembered he still had her in his arms. He turned her in his arms so she would be looking at him. After a few seconds she angrily mumbled "What?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"_

_Seeming taken aback by how loud his voice was Rukia blinked for a second before answering. "A nurse outfit" "Ok, WHY are you wearing it?"_

_"Your father told me patients will get better faster when they are treated by a woman wearing these outfits. Honestly sometimes I swear if you ever inherited any smarts from your family at all"_

_Ichigo dropped Rukia and immediately started walking out the room, looking fo his father so he could punch his lights outs._

_That was the second to last thought that ran though his mind before he felt a pain in the back of his head and was knocked down on the floor._

_The last thought that went through his mind was that this time, he got option three._

_(Flashback End)_

But anyway that was besides the point. He was mad because that was last week and he was starting to get sick of having Grimmjow in his house. His anger only increased later on because when he went upstairs to finally go to sleep what did he find but Grimmjow on his bed. He was about to punch his face to make him wake up until he saw a little note with crappy drawings out of the corner of his eye.

Knowing it was from Rukia he picked it up and quickly read it before crushing it and throwing it to random corner in the room. He just stood there for a few more seconds before storming out the room towards the couch. He would've slept on Grimmjow's bed but it had germs on it.

Ichigo made a mental note to wash, no burn, his sheets after Grimmjow got out of his bed. He would've punched Grimmjow until he was awake but then Rukia would wake up and pummel him through the floor thinking he hadn't payed attention to the note. He fell asleep, the words of the note replaying through his mind.

'Grimmjow said his legs were hurting and he couldn't make it to his room, so I let him sleep in your room'

Honestly she was such an idiot sometimes. Why didn't he just sleep on the couch then. Better yet why was his leg even hurting in the first place.

&8&8&8&8&8&8

The next day Ichigo woke up around 10:00 with an aching back and was greeted by the smell of breakfast. He knew the only person that could be in the kitchen cooking was Rukia. He was quite suprised when he knew this fact.

Maybe Yuzu had taught that insufferable midget how to cook.

He scowled when he saw sed midget carrying a tray of food upstairs, and he had a pretty good idea of where, or rather who it was going to. He followed her upstairs and his scowl was set even deeper when he saw Rukia flashing a smile at Grimmjow as she gave him the food. His scowl almost ripped through his face when he saw him SMILE BACK! And it was a genuine smile!

Just the thought of Grimmjow actually smiling made him sick to his stomach. And the goofy smile he had on his face was enough to make Ichigo wanna go over there and punch it off his face.

They just smiled at each other for, what felt like an eternity to Ichigo, 1 minute before he heard Grimmjow say thank you and Rukia turned aound and procedded to make her way out the room. Ichigo quickly ran to the bathroom when he saw her turn around. He didn't want to experience a repeat of last week if she saw him.

After a few minutes he went back into the hallway he was confused when he saw Rukia dressed in some tight black pants, a deep red shirt, some fingerless black gloves, and black boots. He raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she dressed like.

As if hearing his unasked question she said "I told Orihime I'd go over to her house for a bit, and don't worry because Tatsuki said she would meet me half way. Even if she wasn't I could still take care of myself, see you later." And with that she strode past him down the stairs to make her way to the door.

For a while Ichigo was just standing there in the hallway looking at the spot where she had previously been until he heard a cry of "RUKIA!" That's when he remembered there was still somebody else in the house besides him.

_God Dammit_

He walked over to his room and entered to find Grimmjow on the bed with his eyes closed and a smirk formed on his face as soon as the door opened. With his eyes closed, however, he didn't realize it was Ichigo who came in the room not Rukia.

"Sorry to be bother Rukes, but could yo-"

"Rukia is not here" Ichigo's deep annoyed voice cut Grimmjow off. As soon as he did that a scowl formed on the teal-haired man's features and he opened his eyes, only to look distastefully at Ichigo.

"The heel are ya doin in here? I called Rukia."

"She went to Orihime's house"

"...Are you serious?...Does that mean I'm stuck here with you? AH HELL NO!"

"I'm not to happy to be here with you either, Grimmjow...If you don't need anything I'm leav-"

"STOP!" Grimmjow cut Ichigo off. He decided if he was stuck here with Kurosaki he might as well make the most of it. And it was still morning, he had all day.

&8&8&8&8&8&8

Ichigo fell on the couch wanting nothing more to relax. It was only a little past noon and he was exhausted. Ever since this morning Grimmjow had been working him over like a slave. He would've ignored him or pummeled him but Grimmjow was probably the type of guy to do ANYTHING, to see Ichigo in pain or suffering. Even if that meant acting like a little bitch and ratting out to Rukia he wasn't taking care of him. Of course this would probably earn him a broken nose and a nearly broken arm and leg.

But honestly it was one thing after another. Lemonade, juice, snack, water, blankets, more snacks, hot water, clothes, open the window, snacks, food, close the window, entertain him, open the window and the list goes on.

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard Grimmjow call his name. "ICHIGO, WHERE IS MY LEMONADE!"

He growled before responding "I'm coming..." He quickly got a cup of the yellow liquid and ran upstairs to his room. Grimmjow looked up from his bag of chips to angrily stare at Ichigo. "Finally, jeez."

Ichigo didn't say anything as he walked over to Grimmjow and extending his arm out to give Grimmjow the lemonade, deciding to say something then. "Here ya go ya royal asswipe." Ichigo was about to take it when he suddenly looked closer at the drink before recoiling his hand back as if it were poison. "I can't drink that shit."

Ichigo was very tired and irrated, he just wanted to go back downstairs away from this bastard. He started squeezing the glass in anger. "Why not?" he barely managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"JUST LOOK AT IT! It has an even number of ice in it. Only pricks drink that kind of bitch ass shit." Grimmjow yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Angrily Ichigo put his hand in the glass and took out one piece of ice and threw it outside the open window, before once again handing the drink to Grimmjow. However, Grimmjow only looked at him as if he were stupid. "I can't drink that, your dirty hand was all up in it. That's nasty and it won't work."Grimmjow knew he was acting like a spoiled little bitch, but anything to see the angry look on Kurosaki's face.

Ichigo almost broke the glass when he heard Grimmjow say that sentence. "I guess that makes two things in this house that WON'T WORK." Ichigo made sure to emphasize the won't and the work.

"Well, why don'cha go fix them" Grimmjow retorted.

There goes almost. Ichigo broke the glass, glowered at Grimmjow."Two things that WON"T WORK!" Grimmjow obviously didn't get the message and glared at Ichigo. "Ya know wat, I don't want this anymore. Go get me some soup."

Ichigo just put on his normal face and made his voice normal and even toned. "Okay, Okay." He walked out of the room and within a few minutes returned with a bowl, filled iwth soup. He practically shoved it in Grimmjow's face. "Here you go." Grimmjow looked at the soup and saw the deep green liquid with letters in it that spelled out "Get A Job" He immediately spilled thw soup all over the floor.

"The fuck are ya puttin' that educational shit up in ma face for Kurosaki!" Grimmjow spat. "Ugh, I'm not hungry anymore. Go get me something entertaining."

Ichigo got a weird glint in his eye. "Okay how about this?" He asked before shoving a newspaper with job advertisements on the page in his face. Grimmjow immediately smacked that away as well. "Didn't I just tell ya 'bout that educational shit!" Ichigo leaned toward Grimmjow and glared at him, while the latter glared back at him for three minutes before a loud ringing sound resounded through Ichigo's ear.

He had forgotten how close his alarm was to his bed.

"It's One, my show is coming on. Hurry up and get the TV." Ichigo didn't say anything but just brought up the TV, making sure to grab two old dolls from his sister's room and taking out the back of the TV.

He put the TV in front of Grimmjow and plugged it in before giving Grimmjow the remote. He turned on the TV and pressed some numbered buttons as he had been taught when he first saw the TV.

All he saw was a poorly drawn background and some ugly dolls. He didn't know Ichigo was the ine controlling the dolls and making their horrible voices.

"Hey John, where are you going." Ugly doll number 2 said. The one called John said "I'm going to my job, Cleve."

"Hmm sounds interesting, where can I find a job?" Cleve asked.

"Oh there everywhere and easy to find. Especially if your a blue-haired bastard whi insist on mooching off someone he hates alot."

Grimmjow started furiously pressing the buttons, determined to get this crap out of his sight. "WHAT THE HELL! This isn't my show. This stupis crap isn't working. ICHIGO COME HERE AND FIX THIS SHITBOX!"

Ichigo angrily threw the TV and the dools aside before getting closer in Grimmjow's face than he did before. Not noticing that he broke the TV and was on the bed, ontop of Grimmjow.

"I got a better idea. Why don't I get somebody whose JOB it is to FIX it. You know why Grimmjow! Because when I need a JOB done I get up and either do it MYSELF or get somebody with a JOB to do THAT JOB!" He made sure to poke Grimmjow's face on every word he emphasized.

Grimmjow merely narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's actions. "Why are you ontop of me you gay fuck, and what the fuck are you saying."

That was it. Ichigo lost it.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He grab Grimmjow and jumped out the open window, running to Urahara's while dragging Grimmjow's body behind him.

He burst into the Urahara Shoten and without even Urahara a chance to greet him threw Grimmjow across the hall.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I DON'T CARE IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO DO ANY WORK. I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO STAY HERE. JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!"

With that Ichigo stormed out of the Urahara Shoten back to his house, leaving behind a stunned Grimmjow and Urahara. The duo just sat staring at the door for a while in silence before finally turning to look at each other. After another minute or two Urahara grinned and opened his fan.

"Well then Grimmjow-san, lets start discussing your basic duties, ne."

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

**...Very random oneshot I came up with in two days. It took me two days to work on this yet I have yet to even complete half of the first chapter of another story I'm working on, which is kinda sad once again considering this took at most two days.**

**There are five other fics I'm working on and here's the fics I'm working on and their progress.**

**Bleach Mystery Dungeon (Bleach x Pokemon) - organizing the plot so that it isn't exactly the same as the real game**

**Seireitei (is this how you spell it?) High School Host Club (Bleach x Ouran High School Host Club ) - trying to figure out which characters would be who**

**Days of Our Past (Byakuya x Hisana) - trying to finish up the plot and the first chapter**

**Haven't name this fic (Grimmjow) - thinking of plot**

**Of Swords and Emeralds (Bleach x Sonic) - Rewriting beginning. Thinking of plot**

**Oh yeah in case you were wondering um first of all my cousin came over and stole the TV so yeah. Then the episode that came on was Can you Spare a Dime. So yeah. See you guys on my next story.**


End file.
